


Healing Touch

by bluedragoninamber



Series: Unexpected Affection-Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn Fics [5]
Category: Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dooku has his priorities in order, Established Relationship, Force Healing, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, No Smut, Qui-Gon just wants to help his master feel better, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: Qui-Gon knows how to ease his master's pain.





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

 ** AN ** **: This story is for Wrennette and follows “A Quiet Enchantment” chronologically. It was inspired by my latest migraine headache. In my headcanon for Dooku, he has migraine headaches. I have no idea if the Force can do what it does here canonically, but in this AU, it can. Italics is for bond speech.**

            As soon as he laid eyes on Dooku, Qui-Gon knew Dooku was in pain.

            “Master?” he asked softly, suspecting one of Dooku’s nasty migraines. The elder man was prone to them, particularly when he was under stress. Since Dooku had just returned from a meeting with the Council, Qui-Gon suspected he knew what had brought this on. His master never got along with the Council.

            Dooku heard both suspicions over their bond and sent back silent agreement.

            With a flick of his fingers, Qui-Gon Force-locked the door to their quarters. The skill of long practice had him lowering the lights and guiding his master into his bedroom. He steadied Dooku as he sat down on the bed. Then, he made short work of the tie that bound Dooku’s hair even as he called his master’s pain medicine to his hand. But before he administered the pills, he sent a question across their bond.

            _Will you let me try something, Master? It may help more and be quicker than these pills._

            Annoyance stung him for a moment, but Dooku nodded than winced at the movement. With great care, Qui-Gon fully opened his bond with his master, sending his own energy into his master’s mind and following the inflamed nerves to where the source of Dooku’s pain was. Gently, the young man channeled his energy into it, easing the constricted areas and letting the energy flow out into each painful spot before sending the pain into the Force. Five minutes later, the process was complete, and Qui-Gon opened his eyes to find his master smiling at him.

            “That was amazing, Padawan. I thought you had no talent in Force healing. When did you learn to do that?” Dooku’s surprise made Qui-Gon blush.

            “I told you that I was taking an extra class, Master. The class got over a few days ago. It was with Healer Che. She’s been teaching rudimentary Force healing to anyone who wants to learn. She told me that I’d never be a healer, but everyone is capable of some degree of Force healing. I was hoping I could heal your headaches, and now I know that I can.” He glanced down bashfully. “I’ll likely never be able to do more than this, but at least, it’s something.”

            Dooku reached out and took Qui-Gon’s face in his hands. “Padawan, you have spared me a great deal of pain. It typically takes the pills at least thirty minutes or more to start working, and you took away the pain in a fraction of that time.” He kissed the younger man. “Thank you.” He eyed him knowingly. “But tell me. Did you learn this only because you wanted to help my migraines?”

            Qui-Gon blushed harder. “Well, actually, I figured it would be a good skill to have, but I was thinking of your headaches and…”

            “Qui-Gon?” Dooku interrupted his padawan’s rambling.

            Qui-Gon stuttered to a halt, well aware that when his master used that tone with him, he wanted an answer.

            “Yes,” he mumbled, trying to look away.

            But Dooku was having none of it. “Stars, Padawan, don’t be embarrassed! Learning such a skill as Force healing is never a waste of time, no matter how basic your skill turns out to be.” He paused and smiled gently. “However, I am incredibly touched that you went to the trouble and effort to learn it for the sake of easing my pain.”

            Qui-Gon beamed. “I don’t like to see you in pain, Master. I’m glad I can do something now to help.”

            Dooku leaned forward, kissing him gently. “What a heart you have, Padawan, and I am honored that it is mine.” He shifted them both around until he was leaning against the pillows, the younger man curled in his arms. Dooku ran his fingers through Qui-Gon’s spiky hair, tugging gently on the padawan braid that fell past his shoulder.

            Qui-Gon yawned and then blushed again. “Sorry, Master. I have no idea why I’m so tired.”

            Dooku laughed. “Padawan, didn’t Healer Che tell you that Force healing requires a great deal of energy? I’d be worried if you weren’t tired.” He kissed his forehead fondly. “Sleep now, dear one.”

            The younger man snuggled closer to Dooku. “Love you, Master.” He yawned again and kissed Dooku’s bearded cheek.

            Dooku used the Force to cover them with a light blanket. “I love you, too. Sleep now.”

            Of course, Dooku was supposed to report back to the Council the next morning to continue their aborted “discussion.” But he had already decided that he wasn’t going. Dooku settled his young lover more securely in his arms.

            “My padawan is recovering from his first successful attempt at Force healing,” he would tell them. After all, from a certain point of view, it was a sufficient excuse. The rest of it was none of their business.

            Qui-Gon was more important.


End file.
